Your heart
by Shorses
Summary: After I went back home from my grandma's last summer my family decided to move there. Now i go to school with my ex boyfriend beck and stupid ugly jade what do I do then they start dating again? Find out! (Sequel to last summer)
1. Chapter 1

Your heart chapter 1

Please read last summer first then you will what I am talking about.

It was the first day back to school and I moved to loss angles. I had already know Beck and he is also going to Hollywood arts. I am just hoping that he will remember me. But this nice girl came up to me and asked if I was lost and I need any help. I couldn't turn her down.

"um hi I am cat are you the new girl" she asked me

"yeah and I don't know MIT way around here can you show me where room 200 is" I asked trying not be rude.

"sure. Hey weren't you here for the summer?"

"Yeah I was and I just moved here with my mom and dad and my little sister."

"Cool we're did you move from?"

"I moved here from Florida."

"I love Florida. I always wanted to live there."

"we moved up here because most of my family was here and we did not want to keep going back forth, so we moved here. I am Tori."

"my name is cat hey do you want to meet André?"

"Sure."

After I said that I bumped in to Beck. I went over to and said Hi but he look me at me and he didn't even know who I was. Then I saw jade hug and give him a kiss. I want to go and punch her like my grandma did in the summer.

Comment and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I got to lunch Cat was waving at me to come and sit with her. I wanted Beck to see that its me, from summer. When I sat down cat introduces me to Andre.

"Tori this is Andre and Andre this is Tori." Cat said

"Hey are you new? I could show you around the schooling you want " Andre said Asked

"Andre I'm going to show her around" Cat said starting a fight with Andre

"It ok guys you can both show me around after lunch"

"Yeah!" They both said exited

Andre pov

There is this new girl at school today and she is so cute when I ask if i can show her around, my heart was pounding. Her name is Tori and she is so cute I want to ask her out so she can be my girlfriend.

Tori's pov

When I meet Andre I thought he was quiet but then he stared getting jumpy. I think he likes me but I don't like him I like beck. Beck came by and I stared at him thinking to my self that he should remember me from summer.

"Tori, tori, tori earth to Tori"cat said

I jumped and responded "Yeah I am fine."

"No your not you were staring at beck. I hate that guy "Andre said

"Sorry did not need to." I apologized

"Tori beck will never go out with you he has a girl friend."Andre said

"Oh who is his girlfriend?"I asked

" Her name is Jade"Cat said

"JADE IS DATING BECK HOW COULD HE!"I screamed

"Tori, they have been dating over the summer. And you just moved here." Cat said trying not to make me upset

"No he dated me during the summer my grandma punched Jade in the face and then her mom punched my grandma in the face. I was there." I exclaimed

"Tori, that isn't true you where never here in the summer trust me I was alway around jade and beck." Andre said

I was so upset I ran into the bathroom to cry. I felt like that he had forgotten about me or it was all just a dream

I have no idea for the next chapter please give ideas and if anyone would like to co write with me please pm me

Comment and review please


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I got to school I saw beck. I want to go and hug him and say do you remember me from summer we dated over the summer. But that would probably be wired to him. André was all was following me around I know he likes me but don't like him.

"Where are you going?" André said being wired.

"I am getting my stuff for class, André do you like me?" I said

"Me like you, uh no, why do think that." He said nervously.

"I am just wondering. Hey are you trying out for the play." I said

"Umm are you?" He asked

"No I am trying out for softball."

"Oh then never mind I will see you after class."he said walking away sadly.

When I got to class I bump into beck and drooped all of my stuff. Beck help me pick every thing up.

"Hey your Tori right?"beck asked

"Yeah your beck right." I said

"Yeah sorry I didn't mean to droop all of your stuff, I didn't see you." He said.

"No it my fault I didn't see you." I said

"Ok see you later." Beck said

"Ok bye"I said about faint

When I saw cat she asked why I look like I was in love. I had no answer for her she look like she did want André to date me.

Will André tell tori that he likes her? Is this a new turn around for tori and beck?

Comment and review

Do you have any ideas for chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was walking to art class, Andre was right beside me trying to hold my hand. He so likes me. Then in the hall I saw beck and jade kissing I so wanted to punch her in the face like my grandma did in the summer. Then I heard jade talking.

"Beck, how is your head." Jade asked him.

"Fine, but I think I know Tori from somewhere"He to ld her

"Honey, you are still recovering, you don't know her she just moved here from Florida a few weeks ago." Jade said to him

"But she look filmier like I k new her before." He said

"Beck do you have study hall right now" jade asked

"Yeah I I will just go put my head on my desk or go to the nurse." He said

I was trying to figure out what did jade mean by recover . So I asked André what is wrong with beck. He told me what happened.

"Andre, what is wrong with beck?" I asked

"Beck was in a car crash the last week of summer." He told me

"Is he ok what happened?"I asked again.

"He's fine there was a car that was driving on the wrong side of the road and he was in a coma for a while" He told me

After André told me what happened he tried to ask me out but i just ran to class quickly

Comment and review

I have don't have any ideas for chapter 5 please send me your ideas pm me or just comment bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sorry that I haven't been updating I was busy .

Cat's pov

So after class André was waiting for tori. I was coming around the Conner then saw André kneel on one knee. HE ASKED TORI OUT! I thought she was my best friend. I thought she was after beck not André. My heart just fell a part. I new André was hitting on tori but I thought he would get over it.

Tori's pov

When I came out of class I saw André and went on one knee. I thought he was going ask me to marry him. But he said will you go out with me? I thought by going out with André it will make beck jealous of me and want me to date him. So I said yes. Cat was turning the Conner at the time and I didn't see her. But she came running passed crying. I ran after her.

"Cat what is wrong?" I asked her

"It you and André." She said with tears coming down her face.

"So what about me and André?"I asked again .

"You knew I liked him, I thought you where going after beck. So I am never talking to you again." She said storming way from me.

André chought up with me and saw that cat mad and I told him what had happened he didn't lover her like he loved me.

Will tori make beck want her and brake up with jade? Will cat and tori fix there friendship?

Fined out next time bye


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day I saw Beck walking down the é suddenly had his arm around me as Beck looked at us. I realized Jade wasn't with him which was really weird she always around walked up to us and André.

"Hi beck were is jade?"I asked like I didn't care

"She getting me coffee ." He said

"Oh well see you later come on André" I said pulling him away

"See u later"He yelled down the Hall but I didn't turn back

I think I got him jealous which is my plan! But, André doesn't know that I am going to brake up with him tomorrow. Then lunch came and i sat down at the table and 5 minutes later Cat came and sat on the other side of the lunch room I didn't realize that cat was still mad at me. After I am done with my lunch I got up and threw away my lunch and walked up to Cats table and sat looked up and gave me an evil stare

"Cat we need to talk" I said looking at her serious

Will Cat talk to Tori?

Find out next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Yesterday went bad with me and cat. I hope she forgot all about yesterday. But today I found three notes in my locker, they where from beck, André and jade.

First latter

Dear Tori,

You are the key to my heart and I just want to know how much I love you. But now that we are together I will prectect you with all my heart and soul. I will fight for you.

Love André

Second letter

Dear Tori,

You broke my heart when you started dating André but then I realized that your only dating him to make beck jealous. I am so sorry. Please be my friend again.

From cat.

Third letter

Tori look I want to date you. I am in love with you. I just was too afraid to tell you. Jade is mean I do remember the summer. Your my world. But I got into a car accident after you left. Jade has tried to help me get memory back.

But jade had told me that you where no body.

From beck

I can't believe that beck wants to date me again. But André heart would be crushed. I have to make this on my own. Or I would not date for a while. I saw cat walk, so I ran up to her and sorry that I was dating your crush. We forgave each other. But I still have a big problem that I didn't tell cat about.

Will tori figure out who she want to date or will she never date a gain find out next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tori's pov

The next day I was going to brake up with André. I made my choose and I won't date anybody else. I wanted to tell cat.

"CAT,CAT I NEED YOUR HELP" I said in a panic.

"What is wrong tori? Are you ok?" Cat ask in confusion.

"I can't take any more." I said all most crying.

"What going on Tori?" She asked me.

"It is André and Beck I can't do it!" I said trying to Claim my self down

" Tori are you saying that you want to brake up with André And go out with beck."

"No I am saying that I want brake up with André and never date again." I yelled

"Oh ok wait why don't you want to date again?" She said confused.

"Cat it is to much I can't take it I have two boys that like me and I can't take it."

"Oh ok." She said

When I got done talking to cat I saw Beck.

"Hey tori did you get my note that I left for you?" He asked me.

"What note?" I said like I dint care about him. " I didn't get any note the only note that I got was from André and cat."

"Are you sure that you didn't get anther note?" He asked me.

"Yes well I have to go beck, I have to talk to André." I said like I actually care about André, I don't

Beck's pov

Tori was acting really strange, she up to some thing. And tori hate André so why would she still hang out with him. So I followed her with out her knowing I was there. Then I saw ranting crying away from André. So want to go and make her feel better.

"Tori are you ok? I asked her.

"No I am not, André just told me that he doesn't love me anymore, and that he didn't right that note someone else did." She said crying.

"Tori it is ok I am here for you can lean on me." I said trying make her feel better.

"GO AWAY BECK I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW." She snapped at me.

Will tori be ok or will her be torn in two? Fined out next time

I don't own victorious


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cats pov

Tori ran to the bathroom crying so went to go cheer her up. When I was chasing after tori I bumped into André.

"Cat where are you going?" He asked

"Going to make tori feel better, André please leave her alone she mad and up set" I said trying saying nicely

"Cat I didn't write that note trust me, some else did." He said try to cover up what he did .

"I have to go. Tori need now more than ever." I said walking away.

When I came to the bathroom I heard tori talking on the phone.

"Can we move back to Florida?"

I walk in and I shouted " tori what are you doing you can't move back!"

"Cat I can't take it here any more." She said as she was busting her phone away

"Tori it ok you just had your heart-broken that all and beck is trying to make you feel better."

"No he's trying to make me feel better because he feels bad and then..."

"Tori you just need to look at the hand writing on the notes."

Tori's pov

When I look at the note that André it wasn't even he's hand writing it was jades. I walk but to beck and jade was there next to him. So I walk up to them and I kissed beck and slapped jade in the face.

Will jade and tori get in to a fight? What will beck think of the kiss? Find out next time


	10. Chapter 10

Your heart

Hello everyone how is your day so far? Well I hope this chapter lightens up your day!Before I start the chapter I want to give a shout out to lcat14 for writing this chapter for me because i was busy so please if you like this chapter give her a shout out in the comments thanks :) enjoy the chapter!

Previously on your heart:

When I look at the note that André gave me it wasn't even his hand writing it was jade's . I walk over to beck, and jade was standing next to him so, I Went up and I kissed beck on the lips and slapped jade in the face

Chapter 10

I walked away proud of myself I finally did what I always wanted to do but was to afraid to do but I'm still afraid she is going to come after me

Beck's POV

I watch Tori walk away she is so cute and that kiss wow! I think I'm in love!

"BECK!" I heard my name be then someone hit my right arm I turned around to see who it was...jade!

"0ww" I said rubbing my arm" what was that for?" I asked

"Why were you staring at Vega?!"She yelled at me

"Jade why do you care? I let you stare at other guys"I asked her

"Whatever!"she said stoping off

"Where are you going?" I asked

"To find Vega"She yelled

I fallowed her secretly I need to protect tori

Jade's POV

I been looking for Vega for 5 minutes where the heck is she!I turned the corner and Andre was standing at his locker so I walked up to him

"Andre!"I yelled making him jump

"Woah jade what is your problem today?"He asked me

"Where is Vega?!"I asked yelling

"Why do you wanna know where Tori is?"He asked me

"Just tell me where the heck she is Harris!" I screamed at him holding a fistful of his shirt

"She is in her vocals class down in room 100" He told me scared for his life

I ran down to room 100 and busted through the door as everyone gasps

"Vega!"I yelled stomping up to her

"Jade we are in the middle of class"Mrs. Bismarck their teacher said

"So i need to talk to Vega! slapped me on the face and kissed my boyfriend she is going to pay"I yelled at mrs. Bismarck

Tori's POV:

"Tori is this True?"The asked as the whole class looked at me

"I...I...I" I hesitated I looked around the classroom all eyes were on me so, I ran out of the class room about to cry jade on my heels

"Vega!" Jade yelled at me in the hall

"Jade just leave me alone I don't want any trouble I'm just really really sorry ok I didn't mean to hurt you"I said as I was crying

"Well vega your not getting off that easy"She said walking up to me

Beck POV:

"Leave her alone jade"I said stepping out from where I was hiding to try and save Her

"Beck?"Tori questioned

"Jade leave her alone you know Vega so would never try to hurt you unless... did u do something?"I asked her

"I didn't do anything but she hurt me so explain that Oliver"she yelled at me

"Tori Did you mean to hit her?"I asked looking at Tori

"Well i did it because just the note I thought Andre gave me was from jade she was trying to sabotage my relationship with Andre I'm so sorry jade violence is never the answer I should have know that" She said looking at her and mouthing sorry again wow she really is sorry I hope jade forgives he

"See Jade... " I started saying but got cut off when Jade lunged at Tori pinning her to the floor and punching her in the came out of their class rooms to see what was happening people stared recording and yelling "fight fight fight!" I looked over at Andre and he gave me a look like do-something-man but I couldn't all of this was too much i just stood there like i was stuck to the came out and stopped the fight by taking Jade off of Tori. One look at her all bruised,beaten and passed out it suddenly gave me a second wind to run up to her and carry her to the hospital and that's actually what I did...

What will happen to tori in the hospital?

Will jade get introuble?

Will Beck break up with jade?

Will tori and beck get closer than they are in the hospital?

Will they ever get together?

Please comment and review and ask your own questions I will be happy to answer

Next chapter is Beck's POV of when he picked Tori up and ran her to the hospital

Have a good day :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter11

Beck pov  
I ran as fast as I could to get tori to the hospital.

When I got there I yelled for someone to help me. They rush her to the emergency area and they told me to go to the waiting room

In the waiting room I sat on the chair and started to cry Tori is really special to me I just hope she will be ok.

A few minutes later my phone rang and it was Cat  
-phone conversation with cat-  
"Hello" I asked still trying to dry my tears

"Beck please tell me if she made it?"Cat asked scared and about to cry

"I don't know I rushed her here, they took her to the emergency area and than told me to go to the waiting room I just hope she is alright'" I told cat tearing up

" Me too I will be there in a couple of minutes ok?" She told me

"it's ok Cat I'm fine just come after school ok?" I told them not wanting company right now

"No u need company right now I'm coming"she said hanging up the phone

-end of conversation with cat-

A few minutes after Cat came the doctor entered the waiting room.

"Family of Tori Vega" the doctor said as Cat and I stood up

"We have some bad news Tori lost alot of blood before we could do surgery so she might not remember alot" He explained to us"he said walking up to us

"Will she be ok? Can I go and see her?" I asked while Cat rubbed my back for comfort

"Can we go see her?"Cat asked

"Yes she is in room 123"he told us and walked away

Cat pov  
I started walking towards Tori's room but stopped cause I didn't hear footsteps behind me. I looked back and Beck was staring at the floor.I walked up to him and tried making him move

"Come on Beck don't you want to see Tori?"I asked knowing the answer was yes

"What's the point Cat? She won't remember us anyway"I told him

"Beck I know that's it hurt talking about it but get in there and see her!"I yelled at him

What he did next hurt me he looked into my eyes and started to tear than turned around and ran out of the door.I didn't follow him cause I knew that would lead to more crying and yelling so I walked into Tori's room, sat on a chair near her bed and held her hand.

"Hey Tori i know you can here me I'm your best friend Cat I will be here everyday that your here i promise"I said tearing

André's POV

5 days have passed since the fight broke out, and everyone is talking about it! The school has never been this crazy before.

I saw beck today and wanted to tell him something, I was walking up to him when Jade cut me off and ran over to him

"Jade leave beck alone!" I said running up to Beck

"Beck are you ok, do you need anything? A shoulder to cry on?,a buddy to hang with? Anything?" She asked Beck ignoring what I said

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ASKING ME THAT!JADE YOU HURT THE ONE THING THAT I CARE MOST ABOUT AND YOU WANT ME TO HANG OUT WITH YOU!" He yelled at me and than walked away

Jades pov  
I can not believe that he yelled at me, Tori is the one that crossed the line! she kissed Beck and smacked me in the face just because I wrote a letter she thought Andre wrote. She should be the one that got yelled at not me but no everyone is mad at me! TORI VEGA RUINS EVERYTHING!

Beck's POV

It was Friday night I finished all my homework and had nothing else to do I tried watching tv but everything reminded me of Tori,I tried playing Halo and I could not stop thinking about Jade beating up Tori so I decided I maybe i should visit Tori

I got to the hospital and went up to her room she looks so cute and peaceful laying there.I kissed her on the forehead and sat down and held her hand. I was on the verge of crying but I had to keep it together but a few minutes later I started to cry

"Tori if you can hear me I want you to know you are my everything I love you so much I'm so sorry I didn't see you the first night but I'm here now so please talk to me wake up and talk to me"at that point I was bawling I laid my head on the bed and cried still holding my beloved's hand.

Will Tori ever wake up?  
Will Tori remember everyone? Or will she have bad memory lost?  
Find out next time:) bye


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Two months after the fight)

Becks pov

Tori has been in the hospital for two months now. It brakes my heart that tori can't be at school with me. I just wish I would have help her out more.

After school I went to go see if Tori was awake. When I got there i saw Trina crying in the waiting room.

"Trina why are you crying?" I asked her.

"Well, tori might not come back." She said trying to hold back tears.

"What do mean might not come back? She has to wake up!" Asked try to understand.

"Beck the doctors said she might not wake up"She said trying not to cry.

All I could think about was tori and how I loved her. I didn't want her to go. So I ran to her room and saw that she was still breathing.

"Tori you have to wake up I love you. If you don't wake up I will die." I said hoping that will get her to wake up.

Trina came in and tried to help me wake her up. I stayed with Trina all night hoping I would get to see my Tori again

Trina was sleeping in the chair next Tori's i reminding her of the good time we had.

The next morning:

I was just sitting there in the room thinking about tori. I told her that I will be there for her no matter what. I want her to awake so bad that I was going crazy.

Trina pov

Me and beck stayed all night with tori. Beck look like he was about to cry. I tried claiming beck down.

"It will be ok tori is a fighter. She will wake up I know it."I said trying to lighting the mood.

"Yeah but I love her and I don't want her to die." He said."if she does my heart will be in two. And if she goes I will take my life and die with her."

"Beck try listening to your heart and let it guide you to hope that she will wake up." I said feeling proud of my self.

"Trina can you leave me alone with tori for a little bit?" He asked

"Sure take all the time you need."she said walking out

Beck pov

After Trina left I sat on a chair by here bed and held her hand and told her how I felt about her than suddenly the heart monitor went off. I looked at it and the line went straight. Trina came back in and saw the heart monitor and went to get the doctor. The doctor came rushing in with a bunch of nurses and they tried getting her heart to beat again. All i could think of was "oh sh*t plz don't be die".after 5 minutes of trying the pronounced her is gone, gone for good. Trina and I were crying and at that moment my heart felt like it had been torn apart.

No ones POV

(Two days later)

Tori was really loved by every one, especially knew that It was going be different with out they all knew they were not going to face it it was time to say I few words Beck was the first one to stand up

"Tori was a great friend to everyone She was always there for her friends and anyone that needed will be missed dearly" I said crying at the end. It was so sad to say good bye. Beck felt like his heart was gone. After he said his speech he went up to the whole gang and Tori's family and I hug them all. The road was going to be tough but they could face it together

Thanks for reading sorry if it was sad at the end but we all need some sad thanks to lcat14 for revising all my stories :) all my fans are awesome . And tell we what I should write next


End file.
